The present invention relates to a crane, particularly a crawler crane, with drive units that can be alternately connected with the crane.
Cranes, such as crawler cranes, for example, are already known from the state of the art. They can be constructed as heavy-lift cranes, which are designed for the lifting of particularly large loads or for overcoming particularly great differences in height.
When such cranes are designed as heavy-lift cranes, the can be configured so that they are not permanently stationary, but can instead be used flexibly at different places of use, even throughout the world. In this connection, it is known to provide such types of heavy-lift cranes with such a construction design that they can be mounted or dismantled, as the case may be, and can also be shipped throughout the globe in a dismantled condition.
In such a global use of a crane, it happens that the crane is used in different regions, in which different requirements are set for the crane because of external conditions. This may involve different climatic conditions, as the result of which certain operating materials of the drive units used in the crane are particularly suitable or particularly unsuitable. This may also involve different applicable norms concerning the operating behavior of the drive unit of the crane.
It can thereby be problematic that the drive unit of a crane, for example, does not meet the emission regulations applicable in a given region or can, because of hot climatic conditions, for example, only use certain operating materials upon the use of an additional and expensive cooling system, such as urea, for example. A crane that has a drive system that is not adjusted corresponding to the requirements of its place of use might, as the result, possibly not be used in a given place of use.